The Five of Sol
The Kalka'shar worshipped five Gods, or Rethaanuk: Elmiré, Elmireth, Mayra, Ashenreth, and Elri Elri Elri was the Goddess (Rethaani) of Hope, and the Mother of the Gods. Once Joined with Ashenreth, She was responsible for the Great Birth -- the Kalka'shar's creation story. Legend tells that when She birthed the three young Gods, the fires of her love and the pure strength behind the birthing created Sol itself. Elri is associated with the element Fire, and the direction North, and is responsible for watching over all life; sending hope and love to any who need it. Ashenreth Ashenreth was the God (Rethaano) of Sorrow and Darkness, and Father of the Gods. When the Great Birth happened, Ashenreth did not see such miracles that His family did. He saw the ugliness and darkness that could become of this new world, and sought to undo what had been done. He turned against the other Gods when He could not convince them of His foresight, and was defeated by Elmiré; confined to the Realm of Darkness. However, He still holds influence over the Kalka'shar as their Father. Some believe He instills their hearts with darkness and influences Mayra to cause destruction and sorrow. Others believe He is just as important to them as the Light; knowing that without accepting the darkness there can never be full awareness to the Light. Ashenreth is associated with the element Earth and the direction South. Elmireth Elmireth was the God of Light and Good, and the eldest child of the Gods. They were considered the most level-headed and wise of the Gods, and were responsible for guiding the people along the Path of Life -- ensuring they remember their duties and do not stray into the darkness. Associated with the element Quintessence and the direction South, They guide Mayra in matters of choice and morality, and it is commonly debated over whether it is They or Elmiré who are the mirror of Ashenreth. Elmiré Elmiré was the God of Love and Peace, and the middle-child of the Gods. It was Their duty to create love amongst the people, and to restore peace when it is broken. They were considered the most loyal and passionate of the Gods, and often guided Mayra in matters of the heart and soul. Though not the God of Light and a hotly debated topic, Elmiré is widely considered the mirror to Ashenreth, and was responsible for imprisoning Him in the Realm of Darkness. Elmiré is associated with the element Air and the direction East. Mayra Mayra was the God of Fate and Rest, the youngest child of the Gods. They were responsible for pulling at the strings of Fate in every Kalka'shar; easing them towards their chosen path and determining what was necessary to the Balance. Some saw Mayra as a playful child, toying with the people as They saw fit; while others saw Them as a young paragon of knowledge and wisdom, with Their two siblings guiding each decision They made. Either way, Mayra was considered by many to be the most powerful of the Gods, as they were not only responsible for the lives of the Kalka'shar, but the deaths. Mayra is associated with the element Water and the direction West. Category:Kalka'shar Culture